


Angel Act

by MarlaHectic



Series: Random Originals [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art References, Bad Parenting, Based on a Twitter Post, Children, Fix-It of Sorts, I hate tags, Supernatural events, religion doesn't look very good in this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Una niña en un entorno familiar tóxico pide ayuda celestial...sólo que esta no se comporta exactamente como uno esperaría (I suck at summaries, yeah, I know)
Series: Random Originals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Angel Act

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! (No, no sé no hablar en Spaninglish)  
> Long story-short: hace unos días vi en twitter un post para hacer tu propio ángel y lo reposteé (https://twitter.com/20naina12/status/1330114491812548611), no para hacer un dibujo, sino para hacer una historia con el ángel que me saliera.  
> Los rasgos fueron los siguientes:  
> 666 años  
> Cottagecore outfit  
> Halo romboidal (como los cuadros del Greco)  
> Pelo largo y rojo en una trenza deshecha  
> Alas de cuervo  
> Brown skin  
> Ojos de gato  
> Female  
> Flecha  
> Reloj  
> Yyyyyy, esto es lo que ha salido,  
> Hope you enjoy it,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Dedicado a todo el mundo que dejó su comentario con las particularidades que debía tener Augustine, gracias por el apoyo. También dedicado a todes los que estáis en núcleos familiares que no merecen ser llamados como tales, I hope it’ll get better.  
Era una noche no especialmente importante dentro de las Navidades de 2019 cuando la pequeña Adriana decidió, por primera (y última) vez en su vida, rezar.  
Era una niña flacucha de nueve años que apenas aparentaba seis, rodillas siempre desolladas y un brillo salvaje en la mirada que intimidaba a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase (entre los que la jovencilla se enorgullecía de contar a la mayoría de profesores). Por desgracia, no surtía el mismo efecto con sus padres.  
-Dios, por favor, mándeme uno de sus ángeles…he sido muy buena; pero mi hermano y yo…necesitamos ayuda, papá y mamá…um… ¿Le gustarían a Lucifer? Siempre dicen que le sirven a Usted, pero le pegan a mi hermano porque le gusta besar a los chicos y las chicas…Sé que los curas viejos verdes mienten, porque si usted es bondad pura, no puede odiar a alguien por querer a alguien, ¿no?  
-Ay niña…si tú supieras…  
La criatura se giró de golpe al oír una voz femenina grave y algo rasposa a su espalda, para encontrarse a una chica que no aparentaba más de veinte años, piel oscura y pelo rojo intenso semi-recogido en un estrepitoso fracaso de coleta.  
Vestía un peto de pana de un tono verde oscuro del que colgaba un viejo reloj de bolsillo largo tiempo atrás parado; bajo éste, una camiseta en la que sucedían varias tonalidades de marrones otoñales que parecía ser de algún tipo de tela gruesa que recordaba ligeramente a la lana. Todo aquello acabado en unas botas altas manchadas de barro que estaba, por imposible que parezca, húmedo y totalmente seco a la vez.  
Hasta allí, de no haber sido por el hecho de que había aparecido en una propiedad privada que resultaba estar situada en un quinto piso en el centro de Murcia sin hacer el menor ruido, podría haber pasado por una joven normal aficionada a los tintes de pelo especialmente llamativos.  
Entonces la mirada empezaba a abarcar la totalidad de su figura y varios detalles dejaban de cuadrar. El halo poliédrico sobre su cabeza, emitiendo una lúgubre luz que, más que resultar reconfortante, hicieron que la niña diera un tentativo paso atrás; los ojos gatunos, que eran aún más perturbadores al conservar el tamaño que hubieran tenido de haber sido humanos; y, más que todo ello, las dos alas de cuervo que se extendían a su espalda.  
Viendo la expresión de pánico mudo en el rostro de Adriana, el ser se apresuró a sonreír con una calma que parecía (porque, de hecho, lo era) centenaria.  
-Tranquila, pequeña. Pediste a Dios, pero El Jefe…bueno, no suele estar disponible. Sin embargo yo…yo estoy más disponible. Habitualmente, al menos. Augustine, un placer.  
-Entonces... ¿eres un ángel bueno?  
-UNA ángel y lo de buena, lo siento cariño, pero no todos mis compañeres de trabajo estarían de acuerdo con esa tesis. Pero estoy aquí para responder a tu plegaria; me ha gustado, creativa y un poco fuera de la norma; y tu hermano Solino (por mi Jefe, ¿tenía que presumir tanto de ser catedrático en Shakespeare vuestro padre? Al menos podría haber variado de obra …[Nota1]) es bastante mono, cuando crezca un poco igual podría jugar la carta de Salvadora Celestial…a mi colega el de los Jueves le acabó funcionando con su crush.  
Al decir esto, ladeó la cabeza y una rápida memoria de Solino exasperado sobre sus apuntes de Historia sobre el Renacimiento cruzó la mente de la niña.  
-¡Espera! Eres el ángel de un cuadro del Griego. Llevabas un vestido verde largo y estabas con la madre de Jesús. Pero…eras rubia y tenías la piel blanca, y ojos normales, y tus alas…  
Ante esto, la criatura supuestamente celestial soltó una carcajada que hubiera resultado dulce y alegre de no ser por los espasmos prácticamente coreografiados con los que sus oscuras alas acompañaron.  
-Sí; solía posar para Dom, pero si quería que le aceptaran los cuadros tenía que hacerme algunos…cambios. El pelo no, el pelo era cosa mía; por aquel entonces sólo tenía unos trescientos años, no me daba cuenta de que el amarillo no era para mí. [Nota2]  
Tras esta respuesta, se instaló un silencio incómodo en la habitación, tan sólo amortiguado por un suave rumor procedente de la propia aura de Augustine, que acabó por romperlo con un chasquido de dedos que hizo aparecer una flecha en su mano.  
-¡Decidido! Ya sé cómo lograr que tu hermano y tú seáis felices…acabo de recibir un rezo de una pareja que lleva intentando tener hijos AÑOS, la situación está destrozando su matrimonio…pobrecitos, buena gente; creen en Dios pero no en la Iglesia…demasiado ilusos para mi gusto, pero tendrá que servir…  
Se agachó frente a la chica, permitiéndole observar todos los detalles de su peto, que ahora veía estaba lleno de pequeños parches de diversas tonalidades verduzcas que parecían representar escenas cambiantes de distintas épocas donde se podía ver a la ángel en todo tipo de situaciones (algunas incluso de las que Adriana estaba segura todavía no tenía edad para ver).  
Le tendió la flecha mientras apartaba un rebelde mechón rojo rizado.  
-Ten, debes colocarlo bajo la cama de tus padres…y no volver a entrar. O entrar, si quieres saber lo que va a pasar pero, créeme, los milagros no son gratis y no quieres saberlo.  
Le dio un beso en la frente.  
-Eres buena chica, consulté tu Expediente Vital antes de venir; sigue así y algún día serás tan buena como dicen que fue Jesús (yo todavía no había nacido, no te puedo asegurar).  
Tras guiñarle un ojo, desapareció con un exagerado aleteo que hizo que varias plumas que parecían pertenecer a un cuervo anormalmente grande se posaran sobre los peluches de la cama de Adriana.  
Como movida por un hechizo, la niña hizo tal y como había sido mandadam, dejó la flecha bajo la cama de sus padres…  
…y se escondió en el armario para observar que ocurría.  
Augustine tenía razón, hubiera preferido no haberlo visto.  
En el mismo momento en que sus padres entraron en el cuarto, la flecha salió disparada de debajo de su cama y atravesó sus cráneos como si éstos estuvieran hechos de papel-cartón; dejando agujeros anormalmente negros allí por donde se había abierto camino, ni una gota de sangre observable.  
Adriana quiso gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales se habían convertido en estáticas columnas dentro de su garganta y sólo pudo hacer la única otra opción plausible para una niña pequeña que acaba de ver a las, aunque terribles, únicas figuras de autoridad constantes en su vida asesinadas por una entidad sobrehumana.  
Se desmayó.

-¡Adri! ¡Adri! ¡Son las diez pasadas, enana! ¡Arriiiiba!  
Adriana, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, abrió tentativamente un ojo y luego el otro, para encontrarse con su hermano Solino sobre ella con una sonrisa poco habitual en él.  
Y, lo más extraño de todo, el pelo teñido de azul cobalto.  
Frunció el ceño; le era bien sabido que su hermano siempre había querido teñirse el pelo rubio pajizo de algún color llamativo y poco (o nada) natural; pero sus padres jamás lo permitirían…  
…espera, no. Por supuesto que sus padres lo entenderían; siempre los habían apoyado, incluso en sus ocurrencias más excéntricas…  
¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué recordaba a dos parejas distintas como sus padres?  
Los revisó mentalmente: una era horrible –conservadores y emocionalmente distantes- pero físicamente se les parecían mucho más; los otros –amigables, aunque sabiendo poner los límites donde debían-, parecían más frescos en su mente, como si hasta los recuerdos más antiguos relacionados con los mismos se hubieran fabricado el día anterior…  
…pero, eso no era posible, ¿verdad?  
Decidió que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y que sus auténticos padres eran los segundos; después de todo, estaba en el cuarto que asimilaba con ellos.  
Tras tomar esta decisión, miró a su hermano con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Diez minutos, por faaaaa…Mañana madrugo y te hago tortitas.  
Él rio.  
-Vale, te tomo la palabra.  
El adolescente se levantó de la cama de la niña y salió por la puerta tras dedicarle una última sonrisa pícara.

-De Na-Da.  
La voz grave a su derecha hizo a la chica incorporarse de golpe; viniendo todos los recuerdos del día anterior con su propio movimiento.  
-¿A-Augustine?  
Ella asintió.  
-Creías que había matado a tus padres biológicos, ¿verdad? Y no te hagas la tonta, enana, sé que te acuerdas perfectamente. Al menos, lo harás hasta que me vaya de la habitación.  
-Pero, pero…la flecha…  
La ángel, extendiendo sus alas de cuervo mientras su halo seguía titilando débilmente, se encogió de hombros.  
Aquel día se había hecho la coleta ligeramente mejor.  
-Un hechizo, para modificar la memoria. Te lo dije, no soy como los otros ángeles. Ellos sí que hubieran impartido “Justicia Divina” sobre ellos dejándoos huérfanos y ya (como el Sistema trata tan bien a los hermanos huérfanos…) o, peor, te hubieran pedido tu alma o servidumbre post morten a cambio de darte unos padres mucho mejores que no conseguían tener hijos de ninguna de las maneras y, ahora, sorpresa, recuerdan a dos querubines desde hace 15 años, ¡hasta los cordones umbilicales resecados he añadido para mayor realismo!  
Adriana iba vomitar; aunque no tenía muy claro si era por la idea de su falso cordón umbilical en algún punto de su nueva-vieja casa o por el hecho de que un ángel de varios cientos de años que tenía la apariencia de una chica que no llegaba a los 20 acaba de darle un vuelco impensable a su vida.  
En lugar de soltar el contenido de una cena que, técnicamente, en realidad nunca había cenado; le dedicó una pregunta que hasta a ella misma le pareció algo tonta.  
-Pero… ¿los que colectaban almas no eran demonios?  
Ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras sus ojos de gato parecían reír.  
-Oh, cariño, ¿de verdad creías que teníamos jefes distintos? Y, ¿has visto mis alas? La mayoría de la gente pensaba que iba a opositar para demonio cuando me llegó el turno…-Bufó.-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…pero no te preocupes, cuando te despiertes en diez miutos tal y como le has prometido a bisaster teen que tienes por hermano no recordarás nada de esto; incluso te podrás decir a ti misma que todo ha sido un sueño.  
Dijo esa última frase medio canturreando, con una melodía que Adriana creyó reconocer vagamente[Nota3].  
Después, chasqueó los dedos y se desvaneció en el aire; devolviendo a la inconsciencia con su desaparición a la niña.

Desde aquel día, Adriana tuvo una infancia real, con una Familia que, si no perfecta, al menos merecía ser llamada como tal.  
Sin embargo, la niña (después adolescente, más tarde mujer) jamás volvió a sentirse cómoda en lo que al terreno religioso se refería  
Especialmente en iglesias o museos, cuando ángeles pintados o inspirados por El Greco clavaban su mirada juguetona y suficiente en ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand, that was it. Wish you enjoy it.  
> Nota1: Tanto Adriana como Solino son personajes de La Comedia de los Errores de, bueno, mi amigo Guillermín.  
> Nota2: El cuadro en Cuestión es La Anunciación del Greco; una maravilla, check it out.  
> Nota3: Referencia a "Todo Ha Sido Un Sueño", canción del musical Jesucristo Superstar (a freaking classic).
> 
> Como siempre; feed-back, comentarios random y kudos se agradecen casi de rodillas,  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


End file.
